


All's Well in Love & Murder

by auroise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Character Death, Detectives, Feelings Realization, Injury, Kageyama Tobio & Yachi Hitoka Friendship, M/M, Murder, Oikawa seriously cares about Kageyama, Pining, Tanaka and Kiyoko are partners in crime and im thriving on that, Trauma, love that, p.i. - Freeform, this is gonna get intense i didn't mean it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroise/pseuds/auroise
Summary: Genius Detective Kageyama gets assigned a new partner - Hinata Shouyou - he's loud, clumsy, and quite frankly obnoxious as hell, but GOD can he solve a murder.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	All's Well in Love & Murder

**Author's Note:**

> My computer reset so I had to rewrite this 2 times... oh well. I am SUPER excited to make this story - I love Kagehina and murder so the two together is a dream project for me.

"You're a little shit you know that?" The man dressed in a suit of black leaned back in his chair carelessly. His legs draped over an armrest, feet bouncing impatiently as he lazily smoothed out the _M_ shape of his choppy black bangs. His lips turned downwards as he waited for someone to reply. Dark blue eyes narrowed in on one of the men standing before him.

"Hey, Kageyama, sorry, but-" Another man who almost looked related replied nonchalantly, straightening himself as he pushed to the front of a small group of men.

"You're ALL shitty" He wildly gestured around the room, nearly knocking a few decorations off his desk. One of the men amongst him snorted quietly before slapping a hand over his mouth. "Did Tooru do this, Akaashi? Or did you do this of free will because I swear to GOD I'll kick his-"

"Tooru didn't do anything, Kageyama. I did it - Well, Koutarou picked in the end but - I thought it'd be good for you." The yellow-eyed man standing next to Akaashi nodded quickly behind the hand covering his mouth. Kageyama played with a strand of hair before pouting deeply. He waved them on, slightly defeated, he couldn't be mad at Akaashi. The men before him - Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto Koutarou, Yamaguchi Tadashi, and Kenma Kozume - exchanged small smiles. The green-haired one, Yamaguchi, pulled a small leather booklet out of his pocket and passed it to a disinterested Kenma. Kenma passed it to Bokuto, who passed it to Akaashi. "See this, Kageyama? This has _all_ the information on your new partner," He flipped open the booklet to the first page, smiling to himself. "Hinata Shouyou, 19 years old," Akaashi paused to scan over the page.

"Wait, wait, wait... 19? He's older than me?" Kageyama scowled, peering his head around to see the profile his friend held. Akaashi pulled back, blocking Kageyama from seeing the contents. "Why are you hiding it? He's not from Seijoh, right? Those assholes have no one worthy of being my partner."

"Yes he's older than you, and no, he isn't from the Seijoh agency, we haven't been in contact with them since Kindaichi Yuutarou." Kageyama's face softened at the name, a small frown threatened to spread his face but he willed it back. "Anyways, Hinata Shouyou, he's been floating between agencies ever since he was 17, never had an education above elementary school but still managed to be one of the best in the business. Interesting kid. Apparently, he's never dropped a case or left one unsolved." Kageyama leaned forward, standing with his palms planted flat on the desk. He felt a pang of jealousy and curiosity. He himself had been _born_ into this business, so seeing a high ranking rookie made his blood boil slightly. Kageyama was quite possibly _the_ best. He had been assigned his first 'trial run' case at only 12 years old. A prodigy.

"You're kidding, right? I'm not gonna work with some rookie who's _older_ than me." Kageyama reached his hand for the booklet quickly but found it being pushed into his hands.

"I'm not kidding, Kageyama. You are going to work with him. We'll leave you to read over his profile without our influence. Contact one of us when you're ready to meet him." Akaashi turned on his heel and walked towards the door of the dark office. He turned towards Kageyama once more, backlit with a warm orange color."Preferably soon, hm?" With that he left the room, the other 3 men following closely. Kageyama stood in front of his desk; a dark oak, mid-century modern-look with minor gold embellishments. The room itself was oddly decorated, it didn't look bad - but it definitely didn't look _Kageyama._ He decided he would take the office without updating any of the furnishings, keeping the old charm. Dark velvety curtains were held back on either side of the 3 windows while thick blinds hung over the windows themselves; filtering out most light. The walls were a deep brown, much like the desk. The main source of light was a couple of lamps that illuminated the room in amber.

Kageyama stared blankly at the leather booklet in his hands. He had to _work_ with someone again. Who was this guy anyway? Hinata Shouyou? He doubted he would be any better than the asshole partner he had been assigned the previous year. Exhaling shakily, Kageyama stepped around the desk ornaments littered on the floor from his recent outburst. He continued through the door of his office, eyes glued to the profile of his soon-to-be partner. Walking through the bright hallway, he squinted his eyes, adjusting to the light. Kageyama read the words in the small book, soaking in all the information, and burning holes into the vibrant man's picture. 

**Private Agencies**

**Name - Hinata Shouyou Age - 19**

**Skillset - Agile, Stealthy, Flexible, Charm ;)**

**Weapons - AK-12 (Specialty) + suppressor, most handguns, shotguns.**

**Experience - Elementary Education - 2 Years Detective - 7 Cases Assigned - 7 Cases Solved**

**Client note: Hi! Hinata Shouyou here, just wanted to say thank you for looking over my profile. I know it might be a little concerning about my education experience and whatnot, but, I assure you I have plenty to offer. I've never dropped a case and never will. Also, I work really well with others and I love doing it too! I would love to have a partner in crime!**

**Notice: No representatives of this agency are in any way responsible for any issues with our clients. Our clients are promised complete confidentiality and will only share information they deem necessary for the job. Our clients simply ask for a job, and we provide, they are given little say in the job finalities by choice. Thank you for considering** **_Hinata Shouyou_ ** **for this position, we are glad you've taken a look at our Private Agencies clients.**

A picture of a fair man with what looked to be a forever plastered on grin stood out on the pages' corner. Unruly hair stuck out among the black and white. It looked like flickering flames, licking in all directions, no tame whatsoever.

' _Absolutely ridiculous'_ Kageyama huffed, face contorted in slight disgust at the deliberate winking face his "partner" stuck in there. He was even more appalled by the agency itself, the weird conditions, and the fact that they don't even look over the information their clients send out? The man finally looked up from the page, slamming the small book shut. Kageyama's face softened from disgust to puzzled. He instantly felt inwardly embarrassed as he had absolutely no clue where he was in the building he has worked in every day since he was 12.

"Ah, Kageyama?" The raven-haired man whipped around, following the source of the sound. He was met with a pair of slightly wide, warm hazel eyes. "This is a surprise! Why are you in forensics?" The hazel-eyed man beamed. Kageyama shuffled in his spot, turning to survey the area. "...and I'm going to assume you weren't paying attention and just were aimlessly walking through the halls, yeah?" Suga jokingly shoved at Kageyama's shoulder, making the younger stiffen.

"Hi, Suga" Kageyama half-smiled nervously, Sugawara's perception and observation skills were some of the best he'd ever seen. Honestly, anyone could've guessed why Kageyama was walking aimlessly in the forensics section of the building and they would've been right. "I was distracted that's all" Kageyama crossed his arms, a flash of orange ambushing his vision. He shook away the overwhelming color and outstretched the book to Suga's hands. 

"What's this? A new case assignment?" He looked down at the book staring for a minute before Kageyama waved it for him to take. Suga licked his finger and flicked open the page. "Who's this? Intern?" Suga brought his eyes back up to Kageyama, curiosity piqued.

"Something like that... he's supposed to be my new partner but he seems like an inexperienced brat who thinks he's got it all just because he's never dropped a case in his _two_ years of work" The raven-haired sighed and frowned, making eye contact with Suga who was looking a little less than sympathetic. This was one of the many unpredictable sides of Suga, the assertive one. Most people think Suga is just another bright, always smiling person. He's far from it. Suga is one of the most unpredictable people Kageyama knows (not that he knows a whole lot), he suspects this is what makes Suga so good at his job. Much like himself, Suga also started in the business young.

"Don't assume things, you always do that. Kageyama, you could really benefit from a partner-"

"I don't want - or need - some lost puppy tailing me while I do _my_ work. Why is no one listening to me!" He said through gritted teeth, fists tightening at his sides.

"Listen, I can't talk right now. I gotta go, okay? Please consider a partner, though he might be a rookie, Kageyama, he seems like he's got some talent. Who knows, maybe you can teach him a thing or two like Oikawa did for you," Kageyama's face screwed up at the suggestion, "Hinata, was it? He seems like a perfect match for you, and so what if he'll follow you like a puppy, it means he trusts you at least" Suga attempted to make good of the situation, though he knew it would be difficult to persuade the raven-haired man in front of him. "Good luck," With that he pressed the book against Kageyama's chest and hurried through the corridor behind Kageyama, waving him off. This conversation only made his blood boil further. He absolutely despises it when people walk away without letting him talk. It's as if they don't find his point valid enough to hear what he has to say. He knew Suga wasn't like that though, he probably _was_ heading into forensics to do work for his case assignment. 

"See you," He spoke to the long-gone man, not really trying to be heard anyway. He turned back the way he came, searching the halls for a recognizable office or wing, face scrunched displeased. A large glass-walled office with thick blinds on the interior sat in front of the raven detective. Though the blinds were thick, the walls were quite the opposite. 

"Oikawa! Can you stop whatever the fuck you're doing in there for a minute, we gotta talk" Kageyama crossed his arms uncomfortably and folded inward the slightest bit. Rattling and what sounded like someone falling on the floor boomed from inside the room.

"Tooru, you asshole, get the hell off me!"

"So rude! Tobio can _wait._ He's _fine. Us, however_ ... ow _fuck_!" Another bang escaped from the room.

"Go see what he wants, It's your damn job for god's sake" He grimaced deeply, feeling awkward being able to overhear everything going on in the room. The door swung open relieving a disheveled man who held a playful pout on his face.

"What do you want, Detective-fun-killer" Beaming at his own genius choice of nicknames for the younger man. Clever is something he was not - far from genius in fact. Kageyama held the small notebook out towards Oikawa. He raised an eyebrow, quizzically scanning the raven's face. He sighed and grabbed the book swiftly. "Ah what's this? Some matchmaking thing for P.I.'s or something? He's cute, but I'm dating someone, Tobio, you know that. Maybe you could take him though, not sure what you-" Kageyama scoffed turning away and facing the floor.

"Shut up, Oikawa, that's not what that is. You're telling me you _really_ have no clue what this is for?"

"Seriously, Tobio, I'm innocent, I swear" He raised his hands defensively.

"Well, at least Akaashi wasn't lying to me," Kageyama said, shoulders falling.

"Hm? About what?" 

"Akaashi and Bokuto are assigning me a partner, and this is the partner Bokuto chose for me," Oikawa opened and closed his mouth before smiling genuinely, eyebrows raised in the middle, almost pitiful. He was about to say something when Kageyama cut him off again. "I don't _need_ a partner and I don't want one either! Just like I told them and Suga, I quit the partner assignments after Kindaichi, nothing's changed. Oikawa, I work alone, you know that I work better without people overlooking or bothering me, you _know_ that-" Oikawa's face grew serious and his eyes set and his lips settled into a thin line.

"-Tobio. Do you understand why people have partners? They aren't there to _overlook_ or _oversee_ you, they aren't your parents - god I’d rather die than be your parent. They are equals who are there working for the same thing as you. I'm sure Keiji and Koutarou knew who they were picking because, well, Tobio, you are very difficult to work with I have to say. The guy's probably been given a run down or at least knows _of_ you so it shouldn't be that hard to adjust to him. While I'm genuinely flattered you came to _me_ for help, I must agree with the other guys, you need a partner, someone to rely on and trust. You can't keep falling back on the Kunimi and Kindaichi thing - It's been like - almost two years, get over it. You need _someone_ " Kageyama stood, face blank, staring down at the book. Suddenly, his face knotted, eyebrows knitting together unforgivingly.

"I need _no one"_ Kageyama spat before tugging the book back into his arms and turning on his heel.

~~~~~

Retreating into the safety of his office, Kageyama growled and shoved the remaining desk ornaments to the floor. A shattering of glass rung in his ears followed by a smattering of sharp fragments on the carpet.

"Ah, shit" He lowered himself to the carpet, successfully avoiding any of the glass pieces. "Damn it," Biting his lip, he lifted the larger remnants of the decoration off of the carpet and placed them on the desk. A decent-sized, black, glass-blown crow. Its wings and facial features were lined with gold - a rather intricately detailed piece. That, however, wasn't what made the crow so special. It was a gift from his grandfather, when he turned 8 it was given to him. He had died later that year so Kageyama held it dear to him - even though it was just a silly, rather inexpensive, glass animal. Kazuyo used to be the leader of the Karasuno agency. After his grandfather passed though, Oikawa was put in charge since he was trusted to look after Kageyama. This, however, made him have to leave Iwaizumi at Seijoh. A valid reason for the love-hate relationship between Kageyama and Oikawa. He settled the larger pieces on the desk and returned to the smaller one below, pulling his sleeve over his hand and using it like a broom.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" A loud sweet voice filled with concern boomed in the room, successfully startling Kageyama. "Ah! Be careful that's a lot of glass don't you think! I'll get something to clean it, no, wait. I came here to tell you something! I forgot..."

"Jesus, Yachi. Slow down it's fine. It's just- a stupid statue and I'm not gonna hurt myself" He said slowly, trying to bring the pace of the frantic girl down. He liked Yachi, she was a nice girl but was scared of absolutely everything. She was also anxious in a lot of social situations which was relatable for Kageyama, but she was getting better. "You forgot what you came to tell me?" Yachi nodded, wrapping her hands around the back of her head, racking her brain. Apparently, she remembered what she had forgotten because she jumped abruptly and pointed a finger swiftly at the raven. She seemed quiet, but around people she knows, she is quite energetic.

"Ah! Hinata! Hinata... Shouyou! Bokuto sent me to ask if you want him to be assigned to you or not - Akaashi said you didn't have a choice though and that you are..." She trailed off and pulled out a small flip notebook, face scrunched in concentration. "You are to accept the application and under no circumstance will you ridicule, ignore, abandon, injure mentally or physically, - wow - _or_ yell at your partners past, present, and future" Slowly, she put the notes away and smiled weakly at Kageyama. 

"Well you got your answer I guess" He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. He swiped at the shards probably too aggressively but it didn't bother him. Yachi rocked on the balls of her feet, clearly nervous.

"Yes- um- sign this, please" She pulled a paper from her pocket, unfolding it in the process. Kageyama knelt to pick up one of the thin pens that fell on the floor. He walked over to Yachi, palm extended.

"Sorry, long day" Yachi hummed, meeting him halfway and passing the paper to him. He scanned the paper not bothering to read it. Why would he, it was always the same stupid conditions, the same fine print no one cares about, the same dotted line where he was meant to sign his loneliness away. Looking back up at the woman, he was met with sympathetic eyes.

"I could tell... What's so bad about a partner anyway? You always have a friend with you! You're both going to be doing what you love and working together to solve even more cases - isn't that good?"

"There's no guarantee we're gonna be friends. If anything I'd expect the opposite. A partner wouldn't be so bad if I _knew_ what they could do, who they are, or if having one wasn't _forced_ on me" He breathed slowly, the smallest frown forming. Yachi took notice of this.

"I could always be your partner y'know! Fighting crime and punching bad guys all _'hyaa!'_ like! I'd make the best sidekick don't you think!" She wildly flailed her arms in repeating chopping motions, receiving the slightest upward turn of his lips - as far as smiles go on Kageyama.

"Be my guest, I'd love to see that... you'd definitely die as soon as you get out there" The woman smiled widely at him. Yachi was the only person Kageyama could really consider a friend. He had co-workers, enemies, bosses, clients, but never friends. He didn't want them anyway, he made that awfully clear. Kageyama signed his name on the line - pretty messy but the lines were thin and sharp. 

"Well thanks for the support, hm? Make sure you get the rest of the glass off the floor - or you may die before I get the chance to _totally_ kick your ass" She laughed a little, tearing the paper playfully out of Kageyama's hand. He escorted her to the door and nodded once as she stepped out into the hall. After she left, Kageyama smiled. He thought himself lucky to have a friend in Yachi, seeming as no one else was willing to fill the role. Moving back towards the mess on the floor, he decidedly brushed it under the desk, not bothering to take proper care solely because of laziness. The long day only seemed to be getting longer. Today had more social interactions than he had probably had in 2 weeks. He thought back to the start of all this madness - Hinata Shouyou - he was to blame for his shitty day. If he hadn't applied then Kageyama wouldn't have had to get a partner again. He also wouldn't have had his opinions shot down in every conversation he engaged in. As for now, he wouldn't be fussing like a toddler if it weren't for the orange-headed freak - not that this was extremely out of character since he _did_ have the temper of a baby and he was still in fact a kid. 

He plopped back in his chair, exasperated, tossing both his legs over one of the armrests. Sighing loudly, he covered his eyes with his forearms. With nothing to do at the time - which he was rather thankful for - he allowed himself to zone out, successfully forgetting about the shitty reality he was in.

A deep voice struck Kageyama through the lungs mid-thought, causing him to breathe unsteadily. "New assignment. Now. Go." Kageyama sat staring wide-eyed at the rather intimidating man before him. "Quit the staring let's _go_. You gotta be there in an hour or they'll try repossessing. We got a man - could be suicide, no one knows yet. Body's already been taken out, you know the drill" The man crossed his arms in the doorway patiently.

"Yes, Sir," Kageyama said, scrambling into a normal sitting position in the office chair.

_'Here we go again. Damn it can I not even get 10 minutes to myself in this godforsaken place? Well, at least I'll be out of here for a bit.'_

"Mmm, can you just come now, we're in a little hurry" It wasn't that he was being unreasonably impatient Kageyama thought. Something was off. He stood slowly, eyes locked on the man, eyebrow raised slightly. The man sighed, shoulders drooping. "Ukai's friend," 

"Sorry?"

"Your case - the man, he was Ukai's friend, apparently they've known each other since high school but lost touch over the past few years. I knew him too, he was a good person, this was unexpected honestly" The intimidating man looked sorrowful. Kageyama assumed that must've been why he got the case - it was too much for everyone else. He never understood why though, death was death, they dealt with it all the time. Sure, he cried when his grandfather died but he was little and inexperienced. Now, however, death was a given in his line of work so it didn't bother him. However, he wasn't heartless enough to not feel any sort of sympathy for them.

"Oh... sorry for your loss then Daichi," He spoke softly, raising from his seat gingerly and stepping towards the door. 

"Thank you. See, we all know you're someone we can rely on, Kageyama, that's why we are trusting you with this" To that, Kageyama nodded, and the two headed towards the main entrance. This was always a part Kageyama loved - the anticipation of a new case. This job was like breathing to him. This time though, he forced himself to contain his excitement. 

~~~~~

A group of familiar faces huddled around a car out front. They all remained poker-faced or smiling but the tension hung thickly in the air. Yachi, Yamaguchi, Bokuto, and Kenma were talking with someone farther back in the crowd while Akaashi, Suga, and Oikawa greeted Kageyama and Daichi.

Suga pushed at Kageyama's shoulder lightly. "Man, this will be a lot easier with the extra help huh?" Oikawa and Akaakshi nodded at Daichi as he gave them an expectant look. 

"Extra help?" Kageyama cocked his head. "One of you is coming with me?" He said slightly excited. Working with the 'higher-ups' had been one of his favorite parts of the job. 

"Well, I'm coming but I'm just dropping you off," Suga said, a little confused himself. "Keiji, didn't you say he signed it?" Suga asked, turning to Akaashi.

He hummed, "Yeah maybe 10 minutes ago? This would've happened even if he had refused to sign it though. I mean- I called him this morning before I even talked with him. He wouldn't have known this would happen either so..." Suga snorted.

"For fucks sake can't you just tell me what's going on?" Kageyama begged, clearly fed up with them beating around the bush. He just wanted to leave and check out whatever happened at Ukai's friend's place. It couldn't have been only suicide if they asked Karasuno to take care of it anyway - or, they got it _because_ this was Ukai's friend.

"Koutarou! Come on," Akaashi yelled to the man who was huddled around something with the rest of the group, talking animatedly.

"I chose _so_ well, Keiji! Hinata is AWESOME! He's really funny and he's a _fan,_ I have _fans_ , Keiji!" Bokuto flailed around excitedly, dragging what Kageyama assumed to be a human experiencing severe whiplash. The _human_ , however, seemed to be anything but distressed by the rowdiness of Bokuto.

They abruptly stopped in front of the group. Oikawa and Suga moved to either side of Kageyama, excited to meet the new co-worker. Akaashi pulled in close behind Kageyama. They had talked on the phone earlier, Kageyama remembered.

“Hinata Shouyou, you can call me whatever you want though!” The orange-haired man beamed as he stuck his hand out towards Oikawa. He took his hand eagerly and gave a friendly shake.

“Tooru Oikawa, just Tooru is fine though!” He said sweetly, a sickening smile matching the energy. Well- it was sickening to Kageyama at least. It baffled and disgusted him how he could give first name privileges to someone he _just_ met.

“Thank you, and trust me, I know! Your work is _amazing._ I've followed so many of your cases I’ve lost count! Your partner is Hajime Iwaizumi, right? He’s so cool too!” Hinata sputtered quickly, he reminded Kageyma of an elementary schooler mixed with an atom bomb. Oikawa smirked, snobbily tilting his head upwards. 

"Well, Frosty Tips, looks like _I_ have fans too" Bokuto grunted. "Hinata! I followed your Johzenji case! It was brilliant! Also, yes, my _dashing_ partner in crime, Hajime - well, former - is the coolest!" Oikawa gushed. 

They exchanged excited words, deepening the conversation into every topic imaginable. Hinata talked with his hands and excessive use of onomatopoeias while Oikawa was confident and carefree in his actions and words. Kageyama grimaced.

_'So what was this case? A suicide? No, Daichi said they weren't sure yet. The boss' friend too. I wasn't really given enough information to analyze anything. Daichi also said the man was a good person... it could've been poor judgment but Daichi usually isn't wrong. The man - did he mention the-'_

Akaashi kicked his shin ruthlessly from behind, veering him away from his thoughts and back to reality. He quickly glanced around before realizing Oikawa's loud conversation had come to an end. In front of him, a small hand outstretched towards him. Their close proximity allowed Kageyama to take a better look at the man. He had hair bright, like a beacon. The unruly mop cascaded rather unceremoniously past Hinata's ears in the back and hit right above his eyes for his bangs. His eyes resembled hazelnuts - in both shape and color; a soft but warm light brown paired with wide eyes. Clearly, there was one detail he couldn't have missed even if he tried.

 _'He's fucking short'_ Kageyama thought, narrowing his eyes at the smaller man's frame.

" _Sorry_ , I didn't _know_ being a giant was one of the requirements here" Hinata snapped at Kageyama, voice lowering into a bittersweet tone. He was _just_ hired anyway, why would he want to lose his job already by picking a fight with a co-worker? He pulled his hand back, tucking it into his other arm across his chest.

He said that out loud. His mistake.

Kageyama bit his lip. He _knew_ whatever was going to come out of his mouth next wouldn't be "appropriate" or "ethical" for a work situation, especially with his new partner. Instead, he settled for "No no, 5'4 and up, you've barely made the cut I presume". He managed a small smirk, bringing a hand from his side to wave it just over Hinata's head. He expected some kind of retort but the man just laughed, it sounded genuine despite his previous tone. Kageyama's eyes widened slightly, pulling his hand away to tug at the cuffs on his jacket. 

"Kageyama Tobio," He said, gingerly placing his hand between them.

Hinata took it quickly, firmly squeezing it, a smile lighting his face. "Oh, _you're_ him! I was wondering which one it was!"

"Ah. Yeah-" Kageyama's face hardened. He half-turned behind him, making sure Akaashi could see the displeased expression on his face. The older man only shrugged in return, followed by a long blink and a barely noticeable smile. 

"Well, I'm Hinata as you know, and I'm _really_ excited to work with you" Hinata dropped his hand from Kageyama's. 

Kageyama winced as he received another blow to the shin. "Likewise" He growled out.

Hinata snorted, "I can tell,"

He was sure this would be the longest case of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> A little fast-paced conversation but I wanted to introduce most of Karasuno (and of course Hinata) in this chapter.


End file.
